


Until The Door Thaws

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cozy Dinner by the Fire, Domestic Fluff, Frodo is a Little Bit Naughty, M/M, Prompt: Snowed In, Sam is The Sweetest Hobbit Husband, Samfro Week Winter 2019, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Hobbiton is experiencing its worst blizzard since Bilbo’s younger years and Sam and Frodo are trapped in Bag End by the mountains of snow outside.A cozy night alone isn’t such a bad thing though.(Written for Samfro Week 2019)
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Until The Door Thaws

“I reckon we’re not gonna be makin’ it to the gaffer’s fer supper tonight.” Sam sighed as he watched the snow piling up outside from the window near the front door.

A rather violent blizzard had set itself upon Hobbiton earlier that afternoon and now, as the sun was beginning to set over the rolling hills of white, it was beginning to look like quite a few folks, including himself and Frodo, would be snowed in for awhile.

“I’m sure your parents will forgive us, Sam.” Frodo assured his husband from where he sat folding their laundry in his favorite arm chair. “I doubt they’re able to open their doors up either. I’m sure most of the town will be trapped by morning if they aren’t already.”

“I’ve never seen a snow like this.” Sam shook his head, watching as the wind blew curtains of frozen flakes down upon the once green and lively grounds. 

“Come away from the window, dear.” Frodo beckoned. “You’ll catch a chill standing there for too long.”

“Oh don’t you be worryin’ about me.” Sam replied with a smile. “I’m built for this weather, I am. It’s you that should be keepin’ yerself warm.”

Frodo chuckled softly as he went on with his work. “I’ve got the fire here to keep the cold away.” He reminded his husband. “Though, I do believe we could both use something nice and hot to fill our bellies.”

Sam nodded, coming to kiss Frodo once on the cheek before he started for the kitchen and the pantry. 

“Never fear, me luv!” He called back to Frodo, using a ladder to grab a few pots and pans down from the higher shelves. “I’ll fix us up a good hearty stew.”

“Do be careful not to burn yourself.” Frodo smirked as he heard the clatter of various kitchen utensils in the next room.

He needn’t have given warning. Sam was a master of all things culinary, and in no time at all he came back from the kitchen with two bowls of steaming hot beef stew on a tray with some bread slices and butter. 

“Would ye like some tea to go with it, luv?” He asked Frodo, standing again once he’d placed the tray down on the coffee table near his husband.

“Sam, my dear...” Frodo stopped him before he could disappear into the kitchen again. “Sit down with me and enjoy your meal. I’d much rather have your company than tea.”

Sam blushed and couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he took a seat in the arm chair next to Frodo’s. “Of course, me luv.” He agreed. “I ‘spose it’s been awhile since we’ve had a nice quiet evenin’ to ourselves, aye? Maybe this bein’ snowed in’s not so bad.”

“Mmhm.” Frodo hummed as he swallowed a mouthful of Sam’s stew. “I can certainly think of a few ways we might pass the time inside until the door thaws.”

Sam blushed even redder.


End file.
